Swinging Sunset
by DarkWingedLuver
Summary: Kagome and Sango are in their last year of high school Kagome the joyful one and Sango, the mysterious one that holds up an invisible wall from others. But when two new students arrive, can one of them demolish the wall and finally open up her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**An:** **Hey everyone! This is my first story ever posted on SoI hope you all enjoy it and please review at the end; please tell me what you think! Oh by the way, Sango's thoughts are in Italic, just to let you all know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story so please,no copying! Thank you! )**

* * *

"Sango! Wake up or we'll be late for class!" shouted a female voice. 

"Hmm? Kagome? Is it eight o clock already?" asked the tired teenager flipping to her other side.

"No! Don't do that! Sango! Wake up! I mean it! I heard some new students are going to be in our class and we're suppose to be their class buddies for the day!" shouted the girl pulling Sango out of bed. Sango finally lethargically awoke and started brushing her long brown hair, then slipped into a pair of tan Capri's and pulled on a tight fitting T-shirt with a picture of a black Labrador on it. When she finished dressing, she picked up her backpack and followed her roommate out the door.

**School**

"Class, we have two new students, say hello to Inuyasha and Miroku!" announced the teacher.

_Oh great…more jocks in our class, just what we need, yeah right…_

"Inuyasha, you'll be sitting next to Kagome. Miroku, you'll be sitting hmm, lets see…ah yes! Next to Sango." directed the teacher.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha, what's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm Kagome." Replied Kagome eyeing his white fluffy ears.

"Hello there…" said a male voice.

_Oh great…a weirdo too…why'd he have to sit right next to me?_

"Uh, hi." replied Sango.

"I'm Miroku, nice to meet you." said Miroku as he kissed Sango's hand.

_Ah!Eww! Yuck! Oh god…no…am I blushing? Why on earth would I blush? That was so gross!_

There was a chuckle heard from all the girls and guys as they watched how Miroku and Sango acted. Miroku was closing in on her while she was moving away, avoiding his every touch and word. But then suddenly, there was a tingle in his hand and before he knew it, his hand was rubbing her behind.

A loud**slap** was heard throughout the whole classroom and everyone gasped, but then they broke into a never stopping laughter.

_That little pervert! He's gonnapay! _

**After Class**

_That was the most embarrassing class period I've ever had!…oh look! There's Inuyasha and Kagome talking together, they make such a cute couple…and oh no! There's that perverted guy again! _

"Why hello Sango? Right? Sango's your name?" asked Miroku.

"Uh, right. Look I should be going now so if you'd please excuse me…"started Sango before she was interrupted.

"Ah! Wait Sango! You're suppose to be my buddy for the day! Didn't anyone tell you?" shouted Miroku as Sango began to walk away.

_Damn! That's right…Kagome mentioned that to me earlier. So I'm gonna be stuck with this guy for a whole day? Darn…_

"Alright, follow me. Next is Physical Education." Mumbled Sango.

"Great!" shouted Miroku happily.

**During Physical Education**

"Class, today is the pull-up test. Everyone get in line." Shouted the coach. All the girls and guys went, last but not least were Sango and Miroku; Miroku offered to go first.

"Twenty pull-ups! Well done newbie!" shouted the coach. "Sango you're up!"

"Thirty! Wonderfully done too! You get a good grade." shouted the coach joyfully.

_That was easy…_

"Wow…she's strong and cute…" thought Miroku.

I wonder why Miroku is staring at me…he better not have any perverted ideas!

**After School**

"Hey Sango! How did your day go with Miroku?" asked Kagome happily.

_At least I'm glad Kagome's happy but I thought she was going out with Koga…_

"My day went pretty umm unusual… Oh, how was your day with Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Wonderful! He's so sweet! But he can be stubborn too. I like him and all but right now I'm dating Koga…" sighed Kagome.

_Wow…one day andwham she likes someone she hardly knows… _

Sango chuckles

"Come on, we have to pick up Kohaku." yawned Sango.

"Yeah, we better get going." replied Kagome.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

"So…Inuyasha tell me, how did your day go with Kagome?" hinted Miroku curiously.

"What do you mean how did it go? It went like how yours went!" shouted Inuyasha blushing.

"Uhhuh…I see…so you had fun too I presume?" laughed Miroku."It looks like you have a small crush on her…don't you, Inuyasha?"

"Feh! Just shut up will ya!" shouted Inuyasha blushing more than ever.

"Uhhuh…this year will be quite entertaining…" thought Miroku happily.

**

* * *

****An:** **Ok that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if this chappie was too long or too confusing. Ok, here are some** **helpful details**: 

There's only one era in this story, the modern era. Sango and Kagome are both eighteen in their last year of high school and Inuyasha and Miroku are new exchange students who have just met them. At first, Kagome is with Koga but then…(you'll find out what happens)

**Pairings: Inu/Kag Sang/Miro **

**Note: This Story is basically based on Sango. That's why her thoughts are all in Italic. I've never written an Inuyasha fan-fiction only about Sango before so this will be interesting… o.o>**


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hey everyone! Chapter two is finally up! I hope you all enjoy! Please review at the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story so please no copying. Thank you! ) **

A young little girl about five years old and has long brown hair, stands outside in the pouring rain. When suddenly, an old fatherly man pops his head out the door, calling for the little girl to come inside. 

"But…why daddy? Where's mommy? What's wrong?" asked the little girl.

" Mommy's…mommy's far away…" replied the old man.

"But…where?" asked the little girl once again.

"She's in the sky…" replied the old man sadly.

"You mean…mommy's dead!" shouted the little girl crying her eyes out.

"No…not dead. Her body may be dead, but her soul is the **sunset**. Whenever it appears, she is watching over us…" replied her father hushing the crying girl.

**End**

It was a bright and clear early morning, birds were chirping happily and the sun was shining brightly. But this bright and early morning was dreadful for Sango, for she awoke with a painful and pain-throbbing headache. Last night she dreamt of a painful memory,

one of which had happened long ago in the past when she was only about five years old; something dreadful had happened, something so tragic and dreadful that it caused her to seal up her heart and make an invisible wall from others. She couldn't trust anybody, only two people that meant the whole world to her were let through the wall but not to her heart. Kohaku and Kagome, they are the only two but still, her heart is still sealed up.

Ouch! My head really hurts! Damn it… 

"Sango?" asked a tired female voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm all right but I have a little headache, do you know where we keep the aspirin?" asked Sango in pain.

"Umm just in the bathroom cupboards. Are you sure you're feeling okay, you look horrifically tired and lethargic? You should skip school for the day." Said the female voice worryingly.

"No I'm…I'm fine Kagome. Let's just get ready to go to school." Replied Sango exhaustedly.

"Okay…if you're sure…" replied Kagome quietly. "Oh I forgot to mention, Miroku and Inuyasha are staying for the rest of the school year! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh joy…" replied Sango sarcastically.

_Kagome, relax. I'm fine and I just have a measly little headache that's all. Plus I had a horrible dream last night about an awful memory. Yeah right, even though she's a really close friend, I still can't trust her fully and tell her that the reason why my head hurts is because the memory was about my mother… Oh well, time to go to school. _

"Sango! Hurry up!" shouted Kagome from the doorway.

"All right! I'll be right there!" replied Sango as she slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tang top. Right before she left she tied up her long brown hair into a high ponytail grabbed her lunch and then headed out the door.

**School **

"Hey, did you hear? Miroku asked me to go out on a date with him this morning!" squealed a young girl.

"Really? You're so lucky Aoshi! I wish Miroku would ask me out on a date…" replied the young girls friend.

_I hate giggling girls like those two…but what did they say about Miroku?_

"Hey Sango…" said a male voice.

_Oh it's Miroku, just who I wanted to see bright and early in the morning; not…_

"Uh hey Miroku…" replied Sango softly. "So I heard you asked a girl out on a date…"

"Oh, how did you hear?" asked Miroku sarcastically.

_Gee, the whole school practically knows…_

"From those two girls over there, giggling their hearts out." Replied Sango wanting to change the subject.

"Oh…so I see you've met Aoshi. She's quite a cutie and very sweet." Replied Miroku proudly smiling.

"Uh-huh, well if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." Started Sango before a strong grip held her in place.

_Hey! What gives?_

"You know…even though I have a date with Aoshi this weekend…you will always be in my heart, Sango…" replied Miroku seriously as he let go of the grip.

_W-what was that all about? Oh shoot! I'm going to be late for class!_

**Class**

"Sango…hey Sango…" whispered a female voice.

"What is it Kagome? Especially during class time?" asked Sango quickly.

"It's Inuyasha…I think I'm falling for him. But I still love Koga so I don't know what to do! You have to help me Sango!" whispered Kagome.

"Uh, and you want to talk about this now?" asked Sango sarcastically.

_Wow…Kagome has a complicated love life…_

"I'm serious Sango! I need your help!" whispered Kagome once more.

"How?" Sango replied quickly.

"Well-

"Ladies…would you like to share something with the class? Come on now, spit it out." Shouted the teacher angrily.

"Umm, no Ms. Hinsashi. We were just discussing the conflict between person A and person B." replied Sango quickly.

"Oh were you now? Well then, I guess- oh, there's the bell. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Class dismissed!" shouted the teacher through the crowd of rushing students.

**In the halls**

_That was a close one, if we had gotten into trouble that wouldn't have been good. Huh? Who's that talking? It sounds like…it sounds like Kagome! I better keep quiet so she won't hear me. _

"I…I want to be your homework buddy…" asked Kagome blushing all over.

"Sure" replied a male voice blushing.

_What? Inuyasha, so Kagome's asking him to be her study buddy but I thought her study buddy was Koga…he won't like this…_

"Hey Kagome…" said another male voice.

_Uh oh, speaking of Koga…here he comes! _

"Kagome…what? Why are you here with this mangy mutt?" asked Koga standing in front of Kagome, ready to protect her.

"Umm uh, Koga? I was just asking Inuyasha to be my study buddy…"replied Kagome quietly.

"What! I thought I was your study buddy! Kagome!" shouted Koga angrily. "Ok that's it, you're going down mutt!"

"Whatever you say!" shouted Inuyasha in fighter stance.

"Here I come!" shouted Koga right before Kagome kissed him on the lips.

"What? Kagome…" started Inuyasha as he watched Koga embrace Kagome tightly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I have to go now…" replied Kagome almost at her crying peak.

"Don't you ever touch her again you mangy mutt! She's my girlfriend!" yelled Koga as he ran after Kagome.

_Oh god…that was really bad timing…poor Kagome! I have to go check on her. _

"Uh, Sango wait up!" shouted a male voice.

"M-Miroku? Why are you rubbing my hand?" asked Sango, as she was about to kick him hard.

_God…why doesn't this guy ever get a clue! I don't like him! I don't even know anything about him…he doesn't even know me…_

"Well, umm, bye!" started Sango before Miroku caught her again.

"Sango, will you join me to go to the park this afternoon?" asked Miroku politely.

_What? He's not asking me out is he? Wait…where do I get such nonsense ideas, he wouldn't ask a girl like me out on a date…_

"Uh, sure." Replied Sango unsure of her self.

"Ok then, meet you after school!" shouted Miroku as he left for his next class.

**After School**

"Kagome! Are you all right? You skipped English, your favorite class! What happened back there? Inuyasha feels really bad…" said Sango quietly.

"No…I'm not all right. I just dumped Inuyasha…" sniffed Kagome.

"But you two were never-

"I know! But at least we could've if I hadn't kissed Koga…" replied Kagome sobbing.

"Well, ready to go-

"Sango! Ready to go?" asked Miroku from behind.

"Huh? Oh Sango, go and have fun. Don't worry about me." Said Kagome quietly noticing Miroku.

"But-

"Go ahead…you never have any fun anyhow." Replied Kagome as she began her walk home alone.

"But- Kagome!" Sango tried shouting.

"Well then, ready?" asked Miroku offering to carry Sango's backpack.

_This is going to be a horrible afternoon…Ugh…I hope Kagome gets home safely…_

**AN: Well, that was pretty much chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it was a little boring but I promise you the next chapter will definitely be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Everyone! Chapter two pretty much ended with a question in everyone's mind, "What's gonna happen next?". Well, here's the moment you've been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story so please, no copying. Thank you!

Two lonely shadows walk slowly together along the glimmering sidewalk. Side by side, neither of them talking but only helplessly looking at the hard concrete pavement below their feet. As they slowly enter the empty park the sun is just about to set and suddenly, a bright orange sunset brushes across the open sky.

"Wow…it's beautiful isn't it Sango?" asked one shadow.

"Yeah…" replied Sango quietly staring at the sunset.

_It's beautiful, but it always makes me want to cry…_

"Why so glum? Cheer up a bit why don't you? Is it because I'm here that you're acting this way? Tell me the truth." Replied the first shadow demandingly.

_Should I tell him the truth? I don't know…_

"…It's not you Miroku…" started Sango. "…It's just that…what am I saying? You wouldn't be interested in something like this…"

_He wouldn't listen anyway…_

"Like what?" asked Miroku.

_Something's telling me that I can trust him…I think I'll tell him the truth…_

"……A long time ago when I was just about five years old…my mother died…" started Sango.

Flashback

"Sango! Hurry up or we'll be late for my appointment!" shouted a young woman from the doorway.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wait!" shouted a little girl grabbing onto her mother's skirt.

"What is it Sango? Please hurry! I'm feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. What is it?" asked Sango's mother.

"I can't find Kirara!" cried Sango.

"All right all aright, it's ok Sango; we'll find her. Look, there she is; right under the sofa. Hurry now, grab Kirara and hop into the car." Said Sango's mother in pain.

In the Car

"It hurts…"whispered Sango's mother quietly to herself.

"Mommy? Are you alright?" asked Sango clutching onto Kirara tightly.

"Yes Sango…just bare with me…here we are. You wait in the car, Sango." Said Sango's mother as she wobbled painfully into the building. After fifteen minutes, an ambulance quickly parked in front of the building and three people ran in. After five minutes, they came running down with a person covered with a cloth on a carrier.

Sango looked through the back window and saw a dangling hand coming out of the cloth; her mother's hand.

Hospital

"Emergency! Emergency!" shouted the people carrying Sango's mother into the hospital. Sango went with her mother onto the ambulance; that's how she too arrived at the hospital by her mother's side.

"I'm sorry darling but you'll have to wait here in the waiting room. Would you like to make a phone call?" asked a nurse offering a phone card. Sango gradually excepted and new exactly who to call.

"Hello?" answered the person on the other line.

"Daddy?" asked Sango.

"Sango! What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" asked Sango's father.

"M-mommy's…mommy's at the hospital…" cried Sango with flying tears.

"It's ok Sango, calm down, I'm sure mommy will be fine. I'll be right there." Replied Sango's father. After twenty minutes, Sango's father finally arrived at the hospital.

"Sango!" shouted her father.

"Daddy!" cried Sango.

"Thank goodness! Sango, I'm going to go take you home first, come on let's go." Said her father.

"No!" yelled Sango. Everyone turned to look at the furious girl. "I'm no leaving mommy!"

"Sango…" started her father before he forcefully picked up the tantrum girl and drove her home. After hours of waiting at home. Sango ran outside the front door to see if her father had arrived home yet. Finally, her father parked in the back garage and walked into the house. He found Sango outside the front door in the pouring rain and called her in.

"Sango! Come inside or you'll catch a cold…" yelled her father worryingly.

"What's wrong daddy? Where's mommy?" asked Sango.

"…mommy's…far away…" replied her father slowly.

"But where daddy?" asked Sango.

"…She's in the sky…" replied her father sadly.

"Y-you mean…mommy's dead!" cried Sango with hot wet tears streaming down her face.

"No…not dead. Her body may be dead but her soul is the sunset. Your mother loved the sunset and so now whenever we see it, we know that she's watching over us…"replied Sango's father dolorously embracing Sango.

End of Flashback

"…I guess what I'm trying to say is…that whenever I see the sunset, I can't stop thinking about my mother…and how it was mostly my fault that she died…" ended Sango.

"…Sango…" whispered Miroku sadly as he sat on the next swing over from her.

_Oh no…I can't hold back my tears any longer!_

"…I'm sorry, I-I…I just can't stop crying…" sniffled Sango cupping her mouth as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and cried mournfully. Miroku looked at the crying girl before him and some strange feeling, made him want to…want to embrace and protect this girl. So he did, he slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking girl; embracing her closely and never letting go. She looked up with tears forcing their way out and stared into the eyes of the person whom was holding her. She had never felt this kind of feeling before, the feeling that she wasn't alone, that nothing was her fault, that she could just cry freely and let it all out. She had never felt this way and it felt good.

"It wasn't your fault…" started Miroku.

"Sniff H-how do you know if that's true? You weren't there when it happened! You didn't experience the pain and suffering I felt after my mother died! You wouldn't know!" shouted Sango crying hysterically and still embraced in Miroku's arms.

"…I know I can't prove anything but…I don't think it was your fault…" continued Miroku as he stroked Sango's silky brown hair.

_Yeah right…sniff…liar! _

"You're lying…" sniffed Sango as she began to calm down.

"No…I'm not. You're right about the fact that I wasn't actually there but you're wrong about the feeling part. I have felt that awful acrimonious feeling before…when both my parents died in a shooting, a shooting where I shot them.

_What? Miroku…killed his own parents? That can't be true…_

"You couldn't have…why would you…you couldn't! You just couldn't have!" shouted Sango as she raised her tone.

"…I did…I killed my parents…but not out of anger, out of sadness and loneliness. Ever since I was little they wouldn't let me go outside, and so I didn't have many friends. I felt lonely and unimportant, that one day when I had the chance, I ran away from home. When my parents found out they were hysterical; for four years I lived with a gang and grew up into what I am now…" started Miroku looking up at the sunset.

_Miroku…_

"One unfaithful day, another gang was closing in on our territory and we had no choice but to bring out the heavy metal. We loaded our guns and fired. Many members in my gang fell…and finally I was the last standing. There were five more members of the other gang with loaded pistols. I was all–alone and at that moment, when all five triggered their guns, I really thought I was going to die. So I shot as well just to try my luck, but two agile shadows blocked six of our shots total and landed on the hard wet ground with a thud. I stared helplessly at the two shadows, only to realize that I had just shot my own parents…" continued Miroku quietly.

Flashback

"Mom…dad…why?" asked a confused boy.

"Son…you're not alone…we didn't let you outside for a good cause and never imagined that…you'd run away and join a gang…"said the boy's father in pain.

"I-I'm so sorry! Mom! Dad! Please forgive me! I'll never leave the house again, I promise! Just please! Don't die…" cried the boy.

"Don't say sorry…for what you did was right. Your father and I…should really be the one's apologizing..."started the boys mother.

"Yes…it was our fault that we didn't let you have friends…we were just concerned…" continued the boy's father.

"Miroku…please, please forgive us and I'm afraid we won't be going home with you today…so please..." started Miroku's mother one last time.

"Please forgive us…our son…" both parents lastly said as their souls slowly escaped their bodies and flew into the dark cloudy sky.

End of Flashback

"Miroku…do you feel regret, anger, loneliness and sadness in your heart?" asked Sango quietly gazing at the ground.

_I never knew…_

"…yeah…" replied Miroku.

_That I could feel…_

"…me too…" quietly confessed Sango as she slowly turned her head to face the boy whom was still embracing her closely. They gazed into each other's eyes longingly, their

noses a centimeter apart, lips, just about to touch, eyelids slowly fall, and they kiss.

_Free…_

AN: Okay that was chapter three! Please tell me what you all think! Please review! I don't know about all of you but I felt like crying after I read what I had written…well, hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, please review!  Thank you all

for reading "Swinging Sunset"!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone! A loud "thank you" to all the people who have reviewed my story so far! I hope you all enjoy this fourth chapter! Plus remember at the end to please review! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story so please, no copying! Thank you. **

_I've never felt this way before…this feeling is so…warm. For once it feels like nothing is my fault…_

"…Sango?" asked a male voice.

"…Yes Miroku?" replied Sango releasing herself from the embrace.

"Umm…never mind. We'd better get home before night falls; I'll walk you home." replied Miroku giving Sango a hand to stand up.

**On the Sidewalk**

_Hmm…now this is weird. I can't seem to say anything…_

"…Sango, you looked beautiful today in the sunset light." Miroku said quickly to break the silence.

"Umm…uh…thanks…" replied Sango blushing.

_I've never blushed before! Oh god! I must be acting so stupid right now!_

"Say, umm…Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Yeah?" replied Miroku.

"About what you told me today, how you killed your parents; I don't think it was your fault as well. I mean, they loved you dearly and sacrificed themselves to save you…it wasn't your fault that they died, they chose to die for your sake…" said Sango quickly blushing more than ever.

"…Thanks for trying to comfort me but no matter what, some of those bullets that killed my parents were mine…With your situation, it really wasn't your fault that your mother died because she chose to help you find Kirara…" replied Miroku quietly.

"…You're wrong as well, It was partially my fault that my mother died because I wouldn't leave until Kirara was found and my mother wouldn't leave without me, so if she had just gone to her appointment earlier, she could have been here today!" explained Sango sadly.

"…Alright, then I guess we're both wrong…" sighed Miroku seeing that if he argued, Sango would surely get angry.

_He's wrong, it **was **my fault…_

"Alright, we're here." Announced Miroku.

"…Okay thanks…_and I had a really fun time this evening…you made me feel free…a feeling which I've never felt before…but it's strange how you're the only one who has ever made me feel this way…or at least that's what I want to say to you_…See you tomorrow…" waved Sango disappointingly as Miroku turned to leave.

_If you had only known how you made me feel today…_

**Inside the house**

"Hey Sango! How was it? You have to tell me everything that happened! Huh? Hey, where's Kohaku?" asked Kagome.

"Oh shit! I should've never gone to the park with that damn Miroku!" shouted Sango angrily.

" You mean you forgot to pick him up? That's not like you! You have to hurry, I'm sure the school has closed already!" shouted Kagome as Sango ran out the door.

_Damn it! I should've never said yes to Miroku! I knew I had to pick up Kohaku but I still didn't say no to him! Argh! Kohaku!_

**At the School**

"Huff-huffThe school's closed…Kohaku? Kohaku! Kohaku please answer me, I'm sorry that I'm late! Please answer! Kohaku!" shouted Sango in desperation.

"Quit shouting young lady! Now, exactly who is it that you're looking for?" asked an old lady.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm looking for my little brother…" Sango quickly said.

"Name?" asked the old lady.

"Sango, and my brother's name is Kohaku." Said Sango sadly.

"Oh! You mean that very nice young boy whom helped me with my groceries? Why, he left hours ago…oh no, I hope he's alright…" said the old lady.

"Do you know which way he went?" asked Sango desperately.

"Down the right side…good luck finding him!" shouted the old lady as Sango rushed to find Kohaku.

_Oh Kohaku! I'm so sorry! I hope you forgive me! Please be close by!_

**On the streets**

"Knocks into someone Oops! I'm very sorry, please excuse me." Rushed Sango.

"Sango? What are you doing in this part of town? It's not that safe around here…" exclaimed a tall dark figure shockingly.

_Miroku! Help me!_

"Oh, Miroku! You have to help me find Kohaku! Please!" said Sango out-of breath.

_I feel…dizzy…woah…what's happening? I can't feel my legs…I can't see a thing…oh no! I think I'm gonna…gonna…faint…_

**Afterwards**

"Ugh…where am I?" asked Sango

_My head hurts…where am I? Where's Kohaku?_

"Sango? Thank goodness you awakened! You've been out cold for five minutes. You're in a hotel." Exclaimed a male voice.

"M-Miroku? I have to get out of here and find Kohaku! Kohaku!" Sango began shouting.

"Calm down Sango! You're hallucinating! Just sit down on the bed and sleep, you need rest. I'm sure Kohaku is fine-

"No! You don't understand! I'm responsible for him! I **have **to find him; I **need **to find him! I have to get out of here!" shouted Sango as she stomped out of the room.

"Sango! No! Fine, I'll help you find him! Hey! Wait up!" shouted Miroku from far behind.

**On the streets Again**

_Kohaku! Kohaku! I need to find you! God damn- it Kohaku! Give us a sign at least to where you are! I told you before to never go out by yourself! Argh Kohaku!_

Sango ran down the sidewalks and was almost out of breath when she spotted his yellow ducky cap on the muddy ground.

"K-Kohaku's cap…" sniffed Sango as cold icy tears began to squeeze their way out.

" Sango! God Sango! You could've at least waited!" said Miroku out of breath. "Sango? A-Are you…alright?"

"SniffNo…no Miroku, I am not alright…for all I know, Kohaku is out here in the cold, lost or even worse, dead!" cried Sango angrily hugging the yellow ducky cap close to her as cold rain drops began to fall. "It's all my fault! Everything is always my fault! I'll never forgive myself if Kohaku is dead!"

_Never…I'll never forgive myself! Oh Kohaku…_

"…Hey! What's that?" asked Miroku pointing to something in a dark alley. Sango immediately looked up and ran into the alley, not realizing the danger she had just put herself in.

"Sango! Wait up! Stop!" shouted Miroku once again far behind.

**In the Dark Alley**

_Kohaku…Kohaku…please, please! Be in this alley! Huh? **Gasp** W-who's there?_

"…Hello…are you looking for…this little boy? He wandered into my alley hours ago and I just couldn't help myself…" snickered a strange man as he began to close in on Sango. Sango would have been strong enough to beat this guy but right now she just wasn't concentrated enough so she got pinned to the wall.

_Oh God...someone please, help me! I-I can't move! This guys getting really close to me! Help!_

"So honey…where should I start? Bottom or top?" asked the strange man as he leaned close to her face; by now, their bodies were a centimeter apart.

"G-Get away from me!" screamed Sango as she trashed around. The man began to unbutton her shirt and she squealed. Suddenly, the weight of the man was lighter as Sango realized he was just punched. She quickly took the chance and ran over to the beat up young boy.

_Kohaku! No! You can't be dead!_

"Kohaku! Please! Wake up! Please forgive me for being so late! Please, just please wake up!" cried Sango in the pouring rain. Suddenly, she looked behind her to see what had happened to that strange man and saw Miroku beating him up. After Miroku had finished, Sango quickly ran over to him, wrapped her arms around his body, and began to cry crazily.

_I can't control myself! I can't stop crying…this was all-my fault!_

"Is…that Kohaku?" gulped Miroku, afraid that by mentioning the name, Sango would go hysterical.

"…Yes…" quietly replied Sango. Miroku slowly walked over to the young beat up boy and picked him up. "We're going back to your house…"

**At the House**

"Sango! Where's…oh and Miroku! W-what happened to Kohaku?" screamed Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, Kohaku's not dead. He just needs to go to the hospital right away…" said Miroku sadly as he set Kohaku on the couch. Kagome just blankly looked at the dripping wet friends before her and then just slowly walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's bedroom and stared at the dripping wet couple. They stared back with their mouth's open and Miroku was just about to speak when Kagome walked back in and gasped.

"Inuyasha! I told you not to come out! Don't you ever listen?" snapped Kagome.

"Shut up Kagome! I didn't know they were back…" snapped Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome…how could you?" asked Sango very hurt.

_Why Kagome? I thought I could trust you…_

"I-I know I should've told you but-

"Just shut up…I had a rough day…" said Sango unexpectedly. _Oh no! What did I just say!_ There was a moment of silence for Sango had just told Kagome to be quiet and Kagome's mouth dropped.

"No Sango, I won't shut up. Okay admit it, I was really sad about the whole incident with Koga and sure I love him and all but I just couldn't leave Inuyasha like that. So after you left me, I called Inuyasha to come over. We had some dinner and then had some…some fun." Confessed Kagome.

"…Kagome, just please, shut up!" yelled Sango irritated.

_Oh no! Gasp! I just told Kagome to shut up again!_

"Okay, Sango we've been friends since, since ever and if you're about to end it just because of a silly thing like tonight, then I guess-

"I guess I can't trust you anymore…" Stated Sango tiringly.

_I can't trust you…I can't trust anyone, no matter how much I really want to I just can't…I'm sorry Kagome…_

"What? You're not going to trust me anymore over some silly situation? I can't believe you Sango!" cried Kagome as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

"…Sango, don't you think that was a little too rushed? I mean you didn't even talk about it…" said Miroku cautiously.

_You have no idea…_

"…you don't know what I've been through…I don't trust anyone anyway, I've never trusted anyone." Said Sango quietly stroking Kohaku's hair.

"…So no matter how hard I try, you'll never trust me?" asked Miroku quietly.

_What kind of question…was that?_

"…I guess…not…I'm sorry…It's just…that I'm scared to trust…wow…I've never told anyone that before…" said Sango quietly.

_I'm sorry Miroku…_

"…No hope at all huh? How can I earn your trust?" asked Miroku.

"…I don't know…maybe it'll just happen one day…" replied Sango.

"Okay, then I'll wait and I won't give up. No matter how long it takes, I won't give up. Sango…I-

_What was he going to say?_

"Alright Sango! I can't stand not talking to you! Please forgive me!" shouted Kagome as she walked out the door with Inuyasha following from behind.

"…I'll forgive you…but I can't trust you…I'm sorry…we're still best friends right?" asked Sango with hope.

_Please say yes…I know that I can't trust you just yet…but I don't want to end our friendship.._

"…fine but remember, as I heard Miroku say I'm also not going to give up. I'm gonna earn your trust back someday…" said Kagome determined.

"…Sango?" asked a small voice.

**AN: okay, that's all for chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to please review! Sorry if this chappie was a little confusing…Thanks again for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! First of all, I'd love to thank all the people who've reviewed my story. Thank you so much everyone, you are all awesome! Okay, so Chapter five is finally up! I hope you all enjoy and please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story so please no copying. Thank you.

* * *

**

"Kohaku!" everyone gasped.

_K-Kohaku..._

"S-Sango? W-where am I? I feel so dizzy…" asked Kohaku confusingly.

"Oh Kohaku! I was so worried! I thought I told you to never go out by yourself! You disobeyed me, but then again I should've remembered to pick you up…I'm so sorry Kohaku, will you forgive me?" said Sango sobbing.

_Thank heavens you're all right! I'm so relieved…_

"Don't be sorry because tonight was a great experience for me, plus I'm alright now…" said Kohaku quickly.

"Don't be silly! What experience? You're **not supposed **to have that experience yet!"

_You weren't ready yet…_

"Uh-huh so anyway, why didn't you come pick me up? I waited for hours!" asked Kohaku.

"Umm uh, I, uh…had something to do…" replied Sango blushing.

"Uh-huh…so then, why did you and Mirokufind me **together**?" asked Kohaku suspiciously.

"Uh, umm…" started Sango.

_Should I tell him the truth?_

"Uh Kohaku, sorry to interrupt but you just awoke and you're still bruised so don't you think you should keep things low?" cut in Miroku. " You should take a nap…"

_Nice one Miroku!_

"Yeah that's a good idea. Come on Kohaku!" said Sango as she led Kohaku into his bedroom.

**In Kagome's Bedroom**

"…Uh, excuse me…Inuyasha could I talk to Kagome for a minute?" asked Miroku as he caught them kissing.

"Uh…" started Inuyasha. "We've got company Kagome…"

"Huh? Oh! Uh…Miroku! Please don't tell Sango!" begged Kagome.

"Okay, if you'll answer all of my questions." Replied Miroku.

"Deal. Inuyasha, could we have some privacy please?" asked Kagome.

"Uh…sure." Replied Inuyasha as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"So…what's up Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"…What's Sango's problem with Kohaku? I mean, he's already thirteen years old and Sango still treats him like he's only five…when we couldn't find him, she was overly hysterical and just now, she told Kohaku, whom is at the right age, that he shouldn't have experience by himself yet. So what's her problem?" asked Miroku sternly.

"…nothing, nothing at all…" lied Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, I know you're lying. There **has** to be a reason why Sango is so overly protective!" said Miroku as he began to raise his voice.

"Alright! Alright…but you have to promise me that you won't tell her a thing!" exclaimed Kagome before she began. "Well, a long time ago when her mother had died, a few months later, her father became ill. By the age of twelve, her father had died and they were put into an orphanage. One day, there was this couple that wanted to adopt Sango, but separately from Kohaku. When she heard about the supposed to be good news, she cried endlessly and made a huge tantrum. Such a huge tantrum that the couple decided not to adopt Sango anymore…One day, another couple visited but this time they were interested in adopting Kohaku. The day of the adoption, Sango just wouldn't let Kohaku go and clung tightly to him. But in the end, all effort was lost when a paper was signed and he walked out the door. From that day, Sango promised him that she'd get him back, somehow and someday. So just this year, Sango was able to get Kohaku back. She just doesn't want to lose him again…"

"…But still…well, thanks for telling me Kagome. Say, what's going on between you and Inuyasha?" asked Miroku afterwards.

"Huh? Oh! Uh…nothing…" replied Kagome blushing all over.

"You're definitely lying because earlier I caught you guys making out. Come on, tell me the truth. Is there a bond being created? What's gonna happen to Koga?" asked Miroku.

"I-I swear, there is only a friendly bond between me and Inuyasha…and I'm still Koga's girlfriend…" replied Kagome.

"Uh-huh…well, thanks for your time. I'll wait in the living room for Sango…" said Miroku as he stood up to leave.

"Hey, umm, so what's exactly going on between you and Sango?" asked Kagome.

"…nothing…yet." Miroku replied bluntly.

**In the Living Room**

"Huh? Oh…you must be…Kirara? Now you're cute…" said Miroku as he stroked a tiny cat-like creature.

"I see you've met Kirara…" said a soft voice.

" Oh Sango! I was just waiting for you…" said Miroku calmly. " You look quite tired, you should get some rest as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

…_What am I supposed to say? Thank you for helping me find Kohaku? I guess I could…_

"M-Miroku wait! Umm…I, uh…just wanted to thank you for helping me find Kohaku…and…_for today's evening…Come on Sango, tell him! This is your chance!_ uh, for today's evening…" blushed Sango.

"…My pleasure Sango…see you tomorrow!" said Miroku as the door closed behind him.

"Y-Yeah…" replied Sango too late.

**Flashback**

"Daddy! Please get better! Please! You just have to get better Daddy!" cried a little girl.

"…My dear Sango…please calm down…it is nearly my time to go…I will always be with you…remember that…remember…" replied an old man weakly.

"D-Daddy! No! You can't die! It's not your time, don't die on me!" shouted the young girl.

"Remember…" was the last word the old man had said.

"Daddy…" sniffed the little girl, clinging on tightly to her father's arm.

**(The Next Day)**

"Umm Honey, we'll need you and your brother to come with us. You're not old enough to live by yourself." Spoke an old lady.

"But…to where?" asked the little girl.

"…To a place where you can be adopted." Replied the woman quickly.

**(At Orphanage, Few days later)**

"Yes, I would like to adopt that sweet little girl." Said a young woman.

"Oh, yes of course. She'll be delighted. Sango! Come here! Come meet your new family!" shouted the old woman.

**(Ten minutes later)**

"No, no, no, no! I don't want to leave without Kohaku! I won't leave!" screamed the young girl.

"Calm down Sango, is this any way to act in front of a visitor? I'd say not…calm down!" shouted the old woman, but Sango just wouldn't stop screaming.

"I've heard enough of this ruckus, there's no way I'm going to adopt such a child as that. No one would in fact!" yelled the young woman as she turned to leave.

**(A week later)**

"Yes, I would love to adopt this cute young little boy named Kohaku." Claimed a young girl.

"Aw, how sweet. Now how old are you two?" asked the old lady.

"We just got married…" replied the young man.

"All right well, here's the paper. All you have to do is sign it and he's all yours." smiled the old lady.

"Perfect." The couple replied.

**(An hour later)**

"No! Kohaku! I'm not gonna let go! You can't take my brother!" screamed a young girl.

"Miss please control this girl, she's hurting my son, Firo." Demanded the young woman.

"Firo? Firo! His name's not Firo it's Kohaku! Now leave my brother alone!" screamed the little girl. Suddenly, the old lady's hand grasped onto the little girl's arm, holding on tightly and painfully.

"S-stop! Y-you're hurting me!" shouted the little girl.

"Let go and I'll stop. Let go now!" yelled the old woman; she had had enough of this little girl.

"No! I won't…ow…I won't…"cried the little girl with tears in her eyes. Soon, her little hands weakened and let go. The little boy held his new mother's hand and glanced back. Then he turned and walked away.

**(Years Later)**

"Please! Please let me take care of my brother! Let him come back to me!" pleaded a young woman.

"Stop it! This boy is not your brother! You have no custody over him! If he ever wants to leave us he can, but I doubt he would! Now stop banging on our door you diseased girl!" shouted a young lady.

"No please! You don't understand! He's my brother Kohaku! Please, if you'd just listen! I've worked real hard to earn money, just so I could pay you and have my brother back!" shouted the young girl.

"Exactly how sick are you? You can't pay for a human being! You sick wench! Get off of our porch! Off with you! Go!" yelled the young lady furiously. Suddenly, a young boy walked behind his mother and stared into the eyes of the young girl on their porch. They looked exactly like his and something about her, just made him feel safe.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the young boy.

"I-I'm your-

"She's just a poor street girl. She just won't leave!" shouted the mother angrily.

"Maybe I can talk to her mom…"said the boy quietly as he walked outside.

(outside of the house)

"Who are you really?" asked the young boy.

"I'm your sister! Don't you remember me? It's me! Sango!" shouted the girl.

"…I'm sorry but I don't remember any sister…" started the young boy.

"Then, then how do you explain his?" showed Sango.

"That's, that's the other half to my necklace! Where did you find that?" asked Kohaku as he took out his part of the necklace. "No one has this kind of necklace except me!"

"Put it together." said Sango as she handed over the necklace half.

"They…they fit and in the heart says "Sango" on one half and "Kohaku" on the other…how did you get this? My birth father gave this to me when I was but a toddler! Then that must mean…you truly are my sister…All right, I've made up my mind. I want to live with you again, sis…" Said Kohaku as he hugged his sister.

**End of Flashback**

"Yawn What a dream…" sighed Sango just as she awoke.

_That dream was quite awkward…it was as if it was a memory…I've been getting a lot of these lately…_

" Oh! Sango, good, you're up. I have to tell you something! A new girl is being transferred to our school today! I can't wait to meet her!" said Kagome happily.

"That's good." Replied Sango as she buttoned up her white polo shirt. Then she slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans, brushed her hair, and walked out the door.

**At School**

"Hey Kagome!" shouted a male voice. " I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much…"

"Oh! Uh, Koga! Yeah, long time no see…" said Kagome quietly.

"So, I was thinking. Do you want to go to a movie with me this Friday?" asked Koga flirting.

"Umm, uh…sure." Replied Kagome nervously.

"Cool, see-you later!" shouted back Koga as he ran away to join his group.

"Yeah…see-you…" whispered Kagome.

"Uh…Kagome?" asked another male voice.

"Inuyasha! Hi! What's up?" asked Kagome.

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking…we've already kissed a few times and maybe it's time for you to drop as Koga's girlfriend…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"…Oh. Well, it's not that simple Inuyasha. He's just too kind to me and I still have feelings for him…you understand don't you?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"…Yeah…I guess…" replied Inuyasha sadly. "See you around Kagome…"

**In Class**

" Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Kikyou Hishizu, I hope you all welcome her with open arms." Announced the teacher.

"K-Kikyou…" said someone quietly.

**AN: All-right that was the end of chapter five! Chapter six will tell you who just said that last line but I'm sure you all can guess. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!****Thank you for reading "Swinging Sunset"! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone! Once again, I'd love to thank all the people who've reviewed my story. Thank you so much everyone, you are all really awesome! Okay, so Chapter six is finally up! In the past chapter, a new student named Kikyou just enrolled at their (Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku's) school. Now let's see who said that last line, but I bet you all guessed already! I hope you all enjoy and remember to please review at the end! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story so please no copying. Thank you.

* * *

**

"…K-Kikyou…." Said a recognizable voice.

"Huh?…" thought Kagome as she glanced over at Inuyasha. "…Do you know her Inuyasha?"

_…Why is Kagome glancing over at Inuyasha, and why is Inuyasha looking at the new girl…does he know her somehow?_

"…You're actually here…" thought Inuyasha confusingly. Kikyou looked at her new class in dismay. Only one person caught her eye and she smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha!" waved Kikyou.

_This doesn't look good for Kagome…_

"Uh…hey Kikyou, what are you doing here…I thought you were…arrested…" whispered Inuyasha as Kikyou stopped by his desk.

"Yeah, but I was just freed last week. So, I heard you changed schools so…I wanted to as well; so I could be with you again." Whispered Kikyou back as she kissed him on the lips; everyone stared in shock.

"What! Who does that girl think she is?" thought Kagome jealously.

_This really doesn't hold well for Kagome…I'm gonna see what I can find out about this Kikyou girl from Miroku…_

"K-Kikyou…stop, we're in class…" Inuyasha tried saying. Kikyou stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"What happened to you Inuyasha? Come on, even in class you would've kissed me in our old school…what is it? Another girl?" stated Kikyou coldly. Inuyasha didn't reply so Kikyou just walked past him and sat down in an empty seat.

_That was…so unexpected…I hope Kagome's okay…_

"That…that ugly slut! Kissing Inuyasha like that was so-! Seriously…but, what if…" Kagome began thinking.

**BRING**

**--After Class and Outside at Break--**

" Hey Kagome…are you okay?" asked Sango quickly. She knew that Kagome was very sensitive and would react greatly to that shocking scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sango…I just need to find…ah! There he is…" Kagome said quickly before she ran towards where Inuyasha was.

_Oh…Kagome…_

"Um, hey Sango. You wanted to ask me something?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh umm, Miroku! Yeah, let's talk in private…" whispered Sango blushing.

_Why do I always seem to blush nowadays! It began that day Miroku asked me out to the park…I truly don't understand what's making this blushing happen. _

"Okay, umm, what's up with this Kikyou girl?" asked Sango nervously.

"Who? Oh, you mean Kikyou…You have to promise me that you won't tell Kagome. Promise?" asked Miroku.

"…yeah I guess…" replied Sango unsure.

_Should I really keep something from Kagome? _

"Well, to tell you the truth…Kikyou is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend…or so he says…You see, in our old school, Inuyasha was a lot more wild and Kikyou loved him because of that. They became girlfriend and boyfriend, but one unfaithful day…Kikyou was caught driving drunk and was arrested. By the time Inuyasha found out, it was too late to testify and save her. He was so brokenhearted by the news that the next day, he suddenly

became so dull and boring; just like he is now…Ever since they've been apart…until now I guess." Told Miroku sadly.

_I can't believe this…_

"Does Kikyou still think Inuyasha is hers?" asked Sango anxiously.

"Yeah, and that's a huge problem for Inuyasha. That's one of the reasons why we transferred to this school." Replied Miroku.

_I still can't believe Inuyasha used to be wild…he's just so calm now…will we ever be able to see his past self?_

"Oh…I see…well, thanks for telling me Miroku, because I know you weren't suppose to tell me or anyone at that matter." Replied Sango blushing just as she turned to leave. Suddenly, a strong grasp held her tightly and wouldn't let go.

_Who in the world!_

"Huh?" Sango turned around wide-eyed, ready to attack.

"Wait! Sango…I-I need to tell you something…" said Miroku quietly.

" What is it?" asked Sango calmly.

_What's up with this hand grabbing all the time? _

"…Miroku, will you please get on with your point and stop rubbing my hand…" twitched Sango as she clenched her fist tightly.

"Uh…right…sorry. It's just a habit…Anyway…uh, never mind." Blushed Miroku as he slowly let go of her wrist.

_What was that all about…that was really strange…Ding Ring Oh, there's the bell! I'm gonna be late! _

**--In Class--**

"Good morning class. Today we will be beginning a somewhat long-term partner project with Romeo and Juliet. Each partnership will be acting Act 2 Scene 2, the balcony scene;

the most romantic scene of Romeo and Juliet and the most remarkable. At the end of this week, everyone should have their lines memorized, and we will perform to the rest of the school in the assembly. Any questions?" announced the teacher joyfully.

_Romeo and Juliet… The balcony scene and to the whole school! No way, I can't go through with this…_

"All right then, here are the partners: Kagura and Naraku, Kagome and Koga, Inuyasha and Kikyou,…………and Sango and Miroku. Now get together with your partners and begin working immediately.

"Hey Kagome…I guess I'm gonna be **your **Romeo huh?" said a sly voice.

"Oh, Koga! Yeah…and I guess I'm gonna be…**your **Juliet…" replied Kagome as she glanced over at Kikyou and Inuyasha.

_Oh…Poor Kagome, I mean even though she and Inuyasha weren't together, I know that she has some deep feelings towards him, even though she won't admit it…_

"Hey Sango! Ready to work?" asked Miroku from behind.

"Oh! Uh, Miroku! Yeah…sure okay." Replied Sango blushing.

_There I go again! Argh…I wish I could stop this…I hate acting…_

"So…why don't we go home, translate our lines by ourselves and then meet up tomorrow? Tomorrow's Saturday anyway." Suggested Miroku.

"But…how are you going to have time to translate if you have that date with Aoshi tonight…" replied Sango quietly.

"Oh! I'm surprised you even remember that…well, I'll just stay up late…unless you want me to cancel my date…" replied Miroku calmly.

"W-What? B-But it's your date…I mean, you should choose what's best for you…" replied Sango blushing.

"Hmm, all right then. I'll just stay up late. I usually do anyhow. **Ding ring** oh, there's the bell, see you later Sango!" shouted Miroku as he rushed out of the classroom.

_W-Why am I still blushing and what is this awful feeling? This feeling isn't warm or nice, it's worse than I usually feel; I have a sudden need to go to the movies as well, to keep a watch on Miroku…But that's awkward and wrong... I've never felt this before…_

**--At the Movies--**

"So…Aoshi…what do you like to do?" asked Miroku boringly.

"…Umm, uh…paint, and umm…science." replied Aoshi nervously.

_Argh…that stupid giggly girl! I can't stand her! She's worse than when Kagome and I overheard her on Monday! Ugh! Okay…so I ended up at the movies…great…now what? Oh! They're going inside! Looks like I better too!_

"Umm, one please, just like that last couple that just went in." Requested Sango as she held out a ten dollar bill.

_So, they're going to see "Love by my Side"…that's interesting…There they are! _

"Oh Miroku! Let's get that huge bag of popcorn and share it!" squealed Aoshi.

"Umm, well…." Started Miroku.

"Oh please Miroku! Pretty please!" begged Aoshi.

"Uh…fine. Here, enjoy your popcorn…" sighed Miroku boringly.

_I bet that now, he wishes that he were at home doing the report! Well, that'll teach him!_

Sango entered the movie theatre, sat down and kept an eye on Miroku. But soon, the movie started and it was so boring that she fell asleep. Hours later when she felt the lights flicker back on, she yawned, got up and went home; completely forgetting that Miroku was on a date.

**--Tomorrow Morning…(Project Time!)--**

"Oh shit! Damn it! I forgot to memorize my lines! I was so into keeping a watch on Miroku that I completely forgot…speaking of Miroku…I wonder what happened between them last night…Oh no! I-It's 9:30! I'm late! Argh! What else can go wrong!" shouted Sango in frustration. Sango quickly brushed her long brown hair, slipped on a wrinkled shirt with the words "Don't bug me!" with a little cartoon bug on it, grabbed her English binder and ran out the door.

**--At Miroku's Front Door--**

**DING DONG**

_Jeez! Doesn't he ever answer his door? Huh? I-It's open…I don't want to be rude or anything but…I'll go in anyway. _

"Miroku! Miroku I'm here! It's me, Sango!" shouted Sango so that he would hear her; no one replied.

"Come on Miroku! This isn't funny! Miro- Gasp

_M-Miroku! He…he's fainted…_

"M-Miroku! A-Are you all right? What the hell happened?" Sango shouted angrily as she tried lifting him onto the bed.

"Huh? Uh…S-Sango? Is that you? I…I'm not sure what happened…I stayed up late memorizing all of my lines and then the next thing I know, I catch a fever…" said Miroku wearily.

"What! Why did you do that? You knew you would've gotten sick by staying up late and now look at what you've done!" shouted Sango as she patted his head with a wet towel.

"Well…I just wanted to prove to you that I could do both; go on a date and memorize all of my lines…I also didn't want to disappoint you…" replied Miroku weakly.

_Oh god…this is all my fault! Argh! Everything is always my fault but why did it have to happen to you!_

"Hold on okay Miroku? Just, bear with me! Let me take your temperature…" started Sango as she put the thermometer inside his mouth. "Holy god…your temperature is way to high! It's 105.5! Just hang on! I-I'll take care of you…"

_I don't have much time! If I don't cool him down fast, he's going to…I have to take care of him, I don't have a choice…_

"S-Sango…don't waste you energy…on someone like me…" Miroku said lethargically.

"Shut up Miroku! You're not feeling well so please stop talking! I'm trying to help you and heal you back to your normal health/degree." Sango snapped.

_I can't believe he actually stayed up just to memorize all his lines…and in the end, he ends op getting sick…It's my entire fault…_

"B-But…" started Miroku.

"Stop talking back! Now, be quiet and go to sleep, please! Do you want to get better? Jeez, then listen to what I say!" shouted Sango irritated.

_You have to get better! If you don't…t-then I don't know what I'd do!_

"I just want to tell you that…right now, you're really acting like my mom did when I got my first fever…you should've seen how drastic she looked…"said Miroku right before he past out.

_Miroku…no!_

"Miroku! Miroku wake up!" demanded Sango, but Miroku wouldn't budge.

_Thank god he's still breathing! Please Miroku, please hold on! _

**AN: Okay everyone! That was the end of chapter six! I hope that you all enjoyed it and in the next chapter, we'll find out if Miroku survives! Remember to please review! Thank you to all of you who have been reading my story! **

**I'm really sorry to everybody because my updates might be slow for the next two months! I'm going to be really busy so I hope that you all can forgive me if I don't update each week! I'm so sorry! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't had the chance to update! I've been so busy! Oh and thank you so much to all my reader's whom have reviewed my story! It really means a lot to me! Well, now I hope you all enjoy this next chappie of "Swinging Sunset"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story so please, no copying! Thank you.

* * *

**

Sango felt Miroku's head as it grew hotter and dabbed a wet cloth on it; wiping away the sweat as his breathing grew raspy.

_Oh God Damn it! Curse myself! Why Miroku? Why? _

Hours later, Miroku opened his eyes in awe and rubbed his forehead;' then that's when he felt it. He looked up and saw Sango's soft hand laying on his forehead, with an ice, wet cloth clutched in her hand.

"Sango…" Miroku tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't obey. He looked at the sleeping Sango that lay on him; her lips so close and so tempting. He leaned in and before he knew it, had caught her in a light kiss; but she didn't stir and kept sleeping peacefully. He parted from her lips and bent his head back onto the pillow. Sango felt Miroku shift and awoke sleepily.

"M-Miroku? A-Are you awake?" asked Sango quietly. She looked up and noticed that she was sleeping on his chest, her hand on his forehead and her lips were just and inch from his chin. She gasped and quickly got off blushing wildly.

_Oh my god! I was just sleeping on him! He didn't do anything though because he was __sick…right? And what's with this blushing? It's getting really annoying! _

"S-Sango…I'm so sorry…I'm…causing you…so much trouble." Miroku mumbled.

_Don't think that way! Besides, you were sick because of me! I have to do something since I caused it! _

"Shut up Miroku! Don't be silly, I was the one who caused you to get sick. So I just have to do something to help!" exclaimed Sango.

"No…I'm serious…you…didn't have to do this…having you lean on me is the best prize…" smiled Miroku.

"Ugh! Even in your weakest form you're a pervert! I can't stand you!" shouted Sango.

_No Sango…you can…but you're right, he's still a pervert even when he's weak!_

"That's not true…I didn't rub your behind or anything…" exclaimed Miroku calmly.

"I know you didn't, but you made that perverted remark!" stated Sango.

_Why do you have to be such a pervert Miroku? If you weren't, then maybe I'd get along with you better…okay myself, shut up. What am I thinking? He's always gonna be a pervert and even still I'd never be able to stand him! _

"Sango, Sango, Sango…You act quiet and far from others…but deep in your heart you're just like everyone else, and probably even better. Nothing is your fault…don't think that way." Stated Miroku as he stared into the ceiling.

_Yeah right…everything is my fault…my aloneness, my parents, my friends, and myself…_

"Come on Miroku, you're just saying that. Besides, whatever you're saying now is probably fake. Considering your condition." Replied Sango as she stared at the ground and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Sango…" sighed Miroku but then closed his eyes.

_Why Miroku? Why do you always make me blush? Or slip unusual feelings into my body? Why do you try to hard to do it? I-I don't understand…your point…_

Thirty Minutes later Miroku awakened with full energy, and was his regular perverted self again.

"Ah, sweet Sango… how I loved the feeling of your body and soft smooth skin…" sighed Miroku happily.

"Shut up you pervert! There you go again!" shouted Sango blushing..

_God…I want to delete the feeling of blushing…he's making me all hot and red inside…_

"But I can't Sango! It's just my habit! Whenever I get an urge I-

**--SLAP--**

"okay…sorry about that. That was uncalled for but a great example! See, whenever I get an urge and see a pretty girl I just happen to become perverted. But then again I wouldn't exactly call it perverted-ness, more like filling a need." Replied Miroku as he rubbed his cheek.

"You are the grossest guy I've ever met! I didn't need that much detail!" snapped Sango.

_That was absolutely the grossest thing I've ever heard…but I know there are worse to come. _

"Aww Sango! My recovery must be doing this to me. The thought that you stayed and took care of me touches my heart. Give me a hug!" said Miroku happily as he extended his arms; Sango backed away blushing.

"Maybe I should've let you lie sick…" regretted Sango.

_But then that would be too cruel…It was my fault after all…_

"No way! That'd be horrible. But there would be a good side to it; you'd be here and still laying on my chest." Replied Miroku smiling.

"Be quiet! That was an accident…" mumbled Sango.

_I didn't intentionally do that! Why I would I if I did anyhow? No way…not ever would I do that willingly to a pervert like him! _

"Okay, this is getting boring. Let's move on to the project I guess." Said Miroku finally calming down.

"Finally…umm, I didn't get a chance to memorize my part…sorry." Confessed Sango.

_I spent the whole night spying on you! But even then you memorized your lines when you got home, and I slept…I feel so guilty...I should've trusted you. Oh! Speaking of which…_

"It's ok Sango, just memorize it tonight. Read from it for now." Started Miroku.

"Say, umm Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Yeah?" replied Miroku as he stared into the script.

_Here goes nothing…_

"How did your movie go last night? Did you have fun? Did you guys do anything improper?" asked Sango.

"Tsk, Tsk, Sango! I thought I'd hear better from you. But to fill your earnest need to know I'll tell. The movie was pretty good and Aoishi was even better. She was so hot! She wore a nice hankertop and a really short mini skirt." Stated Miroku. "We kissed several times and cuddled during the movie."

_Yeah right…liar. I saw you guys with my own eyes; she was wearing a turtleneck and you looked so bored. As far as I could see, you guys didn't do a single thing! _

"Liar…" said Sango.

"No seriously, it was a great time!" grinned Miroku.

_Stop lying already! Or…should I play along?_

"Aww man! I mean…uh, that's good I guess…" faked Sango. Miroku grinned and believed he had tricked her.

"Yeah I know! We even made out a few times…" replied Miroku smiling and licking his lips. "She tasted good."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you two." Faked Sango. Miroku looked at Sango blankly, but then continued.

"Yeah, she was so hot that I couldn't help myself…" said Miroku.

"Uh-huh…" replied Sango as if she wasn't interested.

_Ha! This will teach you…_

"All right Sango! I admit it! It was so freaking boring! She's not my type…I didn't enjoy the movie either and fell asleep. She wasn't hot at all…not even the slightest bit cute. It was a put down." Confessed Miroku.

_Yes! It worked! Go me!_

"So you finally confessed huh? Well, I knew you would eventually." Replied Sango.

"Huh? What are you talking about…How would you know if I did have a bad time anyway?" asked Miroku suspiciously.

_Oh damn...I'm in trouble…_

"Umm, uh…All right! I confess too! I went and spied on you guys okay? It wasn't such a big deal, I know but I just had a feeling; and urge!" confessed Sango guilty.

_There! I confessed…what will he say?_

"Y-you went and spied on me? Stalked me!" shouted Miroku.

"No Stupid! Not Stalk! I only spied and followed…" replied Sango. "During the movie I fell asleep and walked home, forgetting that you were on a date anyway…"

"…Sango I can't believe you'd- Why on Earth would you do that? That sounds totally wrong if you think about it…" replied Miroku shaking his head.

_I knew it…It wasn't right but I just had to know…_

"I-I'm sorry okay? That was my fault too…" sighed Sango. "I'm sorry…"

"I can't argue with you on this…it was kind of your fault that you decided to follow me, and thus not memorizing your lines." Stated Miroku as he stared into her brown eyes.

_Don't look at me that way! _

"Umm, please don't look at me that way…" said Sango quietly. "I'm sorry…okay?" Miroku sighed and turned his head upwards.

"You know… when I was with Aoishi and listened to her loudcomplaining, all I was thinking about…was you." Said Miroku softly.

_Oh god…I'm blushing again! I have to squeal my way out of this…Ah! I know! _

"Say, umm let's go outside and watch the sunset!" offered Sango as she stood up.

"That's a good idea." Followed Miroku.

**--At the Park—**

Sango quickly walked over to a free swing and swung on it gently. Miroku followed on the swing next to her. After fifteen minutes of swinging and laughing, they stopped and chatted for a little bit.

_This plan worked! I'm so relieved!_

"Say umm…Miroku? What do you think is going to happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? I mean now that Kikyou is back…" asked Sango.

_I need to find out…_

"Well, Kikyou was always very seductive…she has her own special ways. I fear Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship won't last long. Especially since Kagome is still with Koga…" replied Miroku.

"Oh…that's not good. So we should try and get Koga away from her right?" asked Sango.

_Is that the only solution?_

"Umm, you could say that…" replied Miroku unsure.

"Uh-huh…"replied Sango. After a moment of silence Miroku spoke.

"Sango…you still haven't answered my question yet…" exclaimed Miroku.

_Oh shit…I wasn't able to dodge it…well, here goes nothing…_

"Umm, uh…I was uh, I just happened to be there as well and decided to see the same movie you guys saw; I expected the movies you chose to watch to be at least exciting." Replied Sango smartly.

_Please buy it…_

"Is that so? Is that all?" asked Miroku. Sango's heart beat wildly and rapidly…it was increasing speed and the beating became louder.

_I-I can't tell him…wait…I don't even know why I spied on him!_

"umm…I uh…I guess I didn't trust you with her." Confessed Sango.

"Oh, so why would you care at all?" asked Miroku smartly.

_Stop making it more difficult argh! _

"Umm, uh…because…because…hey look! There's the Sunset!" shouted Sango quickly. They both gazed upwards at the orange- redness which filled the sky. It was a beautiful sight and they sat swinging on their swings as they watched it.

_That was a close call! Phew! Thank you mom! _

"I-It's beautiful tonight…" stated Miroku.

"Yeah…I wonder if my mom did this…" wondered Sango.

_Could she have?_

_(Remember in several chappie's before, they said that her mom was the sunset)_

"Maybe…who knows…as you were saying?" asked Miroku.

_Fuck! I wasn't able to escape…_

"Umm…because…because…I-I guess I love you." Said Sango. Suddenly, everything around them grew quiet and still. The only thing heard was their loud breathing in the breezy air.

_There! I said it…but is it true? Is this love? I've never felt true love before…Am I lying?_

"S-Sango…I uh…Love you too." Replied Miroku blushing. That was the first time Sango had ever seen Miroku blush, but that just made her blush even more.

_Y-You do? I-I had no idea you…loved me that way…_

Sango stared into Miroku's dark eyes and flung into his arms. He caressed her tightly against his body and then smelled her hair. It was out of the usual ponytail and flew freely in the wind. Suddenly, his lips moved lower, and lower until it had reached her lips; giving off a passionate kiss. The kiss which would start a relationship between them; their first kiss.

_I-I love you…Miroku…

* * *

_

**AN: Okay! That was chappie seven! I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to please review! Thank you! Just to notify all my readers, I won't be able to update for a month or so because I'll be so busy! I'm very sorry and I hope that you'll all forgive me. But even though I'm not going to update soon, I still hope that you all continue to review and enjoy my story! Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I've been really busy and have not had the chance to write anything new. I'd love to thank all my readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing "Swinging Sunset". Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say that this story has finally come to an end. So I hope you all enjoy this last chappie of "Swinging Sunset!" Oh and just as a warning this chappie may seem a bitconfusing, but hopefully it'll still beenjoyable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I own this whole story so please, no copying. Thank you!

* * *

**

_Miroku…_

The sunset began to fade into dark clouds as Sango leaned away from Miroku.

"I-I'll walk you back Sango…" offered Miroku.

"N-No…I'll be all right. I promise to memorize my lines tonight…I have to go!" Sango quickly said before rushing off the playground.

"Wait! Sango! Sango!" shouted Miroku as he tried to chase after her.

"I have to go Miroku! Go back home!" lied Sango as she continued running from him. Soon it started to drizzle as the rain poured down on her.

_I-I…what was that back there? puts her hand on her lips and gasps W-What was that surge of fire in me that desired him so much? What we did today…was that what love felt like? W-Was I lying to him? Why did I kiss him? Why? _

Sango couldn't control her tears and cried out of confusion next to a light post. She bent down and huddled over her knees as the rain dampened her hair. Suddenly, she looked up and saw a faint figure running towards her.

"Sango! Sango! What were you thinking? Running into the rain like that? You could've caught a cold! …W-Why are you crying? Was it me? Did I cause those tears to appear? If it was…then I'd leave you right now and never talk to you again if you wish. I can't stand to make you cry." Exclaimed Miroku.

_Miroku…help me…I-I'm confused…but he can't seem to hear me! Miroku!_

Sango only looked up, her eyes red from crying. She stood up and embraced Miroku tightly in her arms.

_What am I doing? I have no control over my body! Do I want this or not? _

"S-Sango…I-I meant it back there when we were on the swings; I do love you." Said Miroku as he hugged her back.

_W-What am I suppose to say? Do I love him? Is it actually love or is it just a new friendship?_

"S-Sango…hearing your words earlier made my heart jump. W-Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Miroku.

_G-Girlfriend?…I-I don't know…_

Sango's body only nodded and hugged him tighter. Suddenly, her body pressed her lips fiercely against his and pushed him back against the light post.

_What am I doing? I-I can't stop myself!_

"S-Sango! What are you doing? D-Do you plan on doing **it**? Wait this isn't you! You would never do this just to please me!" shouted Miroku as he pushed Sango's body away. "Sango! I know you're somewhere in there! Answer me! Sango! Do you or do you not love me? Sango!"

_I-I'm sorry Miroku…I wish I knew…I wish I could tell you how confused I am, I really do. But…but right now I-I'm trapped inside my heart. I can't say anything! I Wish I could tell you Miroku! _

"I-I **love** you too Miroku!" shouted Sango as she gained control over her body.

_What the hell just happened? Suddenly I just screamed out my heart's first words…So does this mean…I really do love you?_

"I-I love you Miroku…I love you with all my heart; ever since I saw you. I-I…" started Sango.

_Right now I'm going to let my heart speak because clearly, I myself have no clue what to say. This is it…I-I'm going to tell him everything. _

"S-Sango…" started Miroku.

"Don't speak! I-I need to finish what I want to say. What I **need** to say! Listen to me Miroku! This isn't really me speaking right now…somehow my heart has taken over my control…The truth is… I-I've been so confused! When I kissed you…At first I-I wasn't sure if it was true love! Did I truly love you? It's because I've never felt love before that I'm so confused! Even now, even though I have confessed my inner feelings to you; I-I'm still not sure what love feels like. I-I also always blame myself because I'm unsure, I'm unsure of everything! I find it easier to take the blame! When Kagome broke a school rule in middle school, I covered for her and received full punishment. I-I just never know what to do! I'm so worthless and I don't deserve to ever be loved! Miroku! Don't you see? The reason why I don't know what to say to you is one because I've never felt love but two, I-I don't want to hurt you…I-I really love you. I don't want to…make you suffer…" cried Sango. Finally, she regained control over her body and ran through the rain; away from Miroku.

_There! I said it! I-I can't face him now…not after I told him everything…I-I can't…even though he accepts me …I can't let him hurt himself even if he does… I'll always be alone…no one can get close to me…**no one**_

**---Next day at School---**

"Sango's not here today?" asked Miroku.

"No…actually she didn't come home last night so I was wondering whether or not you might've seen her…" Kagome said softly. "I-I'm worried about her."

"Kagome…I-I…never mind. I-I'm sure she'll be fine…Say, how are things with you and Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"…W-We haven't been seeing each other much lately…" replied Kagome.

"…What about Koga…" asked Miroku.

"Right before Inuyasha stopped hanging out with me, Koga explained to me that he'd found another girl. A girl named Ayame. He said that he still loved me but heck, if he's found another girl; doesn't that mean rejection? W-We're just close friends now…" cried Kagome. A tear was about to roll down Kagome's cheek as Miroku tried to comfort her.

"No…stop. Sango wouldn't like it if you comforted me…" said Kagome.

"…I'd better get going then. I hope it gets better with you and Inuyasha…" said Miroku as he rushed to class.

**--Classroom—**

"Okay class, today we will be practicing our "Romeo and Juliet" skits. Please get with your partners and begin." Announced the teacher. "Oh Miroku, is Sango not here today? What a shame; well, just memorize your lines then."

"sighs It's no fun without Sango…I-I wonder where she went last night…she didn't go back home? After I left her…I was sure she would return home…I think I better go look for her…" thought Miroku.

**--Meanwhile—**

_It's cold…why is it so cold out here…_

"Hehehehe…. Hello madam…may I offer you some shelter? It's very chilly tonight." Offered a scratchy voice.

"W-Where am I sir?" asked Sango.

"Downtown Hehehehe… My apartment's just a few blocks away…you can rest there if ya' want." Offered the scratchy voice.

_Sango wake up! This is clearly the worst possible solution! _

"T-To hell with you, you drunk! I wouldn't let my guard down that easily." Shouted Sango.

_I-I have to save myself from danger!_

"Oh I see. So you can talk…Never mind, I'm leaving." Hiccuped the Drunk.

_I-I have to find my way home…how on Earth did I end up here anyhow?_

**---With Miroku—**

"sigh it's the end of school so I guess I should probably go looking for-" started Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Why have you been avoiding me? Tell me Inuyasha! Why? Why! Is it me? Is that why you left me; it was because of me wasn't it! I-If you don't tell me now…I-I swear I'm going to shoot myself! **–pulls out a gun**" shouted a female voice.

"Kagome and Inuyasha?" thought Miroku as he eavesdropped.

"K-Kagome…it, it wasn't your fault. I-I just missed Kikyou…" started Inuyasha

"Shut up Inuyasha! We were fine until she came along! Do you love her more Inuyasha?" yelled Kagome.

"…No." replied Inuyasha.

"T-Then why? Tell me or I will shoot myself!" screamed Kagome.

"P-Put down the gun Kagome…" started Inuyasha.

"Tell me Inuyasha! Tell me!" shouted Kagome.

"It's because I love you too much that it goddamn hurts when I can't have you!" shouted Inuyasha as he forced himself on Kagome causing her to drop her gun and kiss him lovingly. Miroku smiled.

"Good going Kagome…but a little too dangerous with the gun." Muttered Miroku. He silently crept past them and walked out the door. "Sango, you'd better be safe!"

Miroku ran to all the places where she might've been but she was no where to be seen. He looked in the playground, her house, near Kohaku's school, and even the grocery store. But he couldn't find her. There was only one last place to look; downtown.

Miroku ran as fast as he could, caught a bus and immediately rode downtown. When the bus reached it's destination he ran out and began searching each street; each alley.

Suddenly, he heard a loud commotion over a near alley. Miroku prayed that it wasn't Sango. He ran over and looked to see what the commotion was; Sango was faint on the floor. He pushed aside the people crowding around her and picked her up. He quickly called a cab but then saw how much traffic there was and decided not to. There was only one other way; he ran on foot to the far hospital.

"Sango! Just bear with me! Bear with me!" shouted Miroku as he ran.

_W-Who's calling my name…who…I-I feel so weak…I can't move…_

**---Hospital---**

"Please! This girl needs immediate attention! Someone please help!" shouted Miroku. The nurses told him to hush but quickly grabbed Sango from Miroku and set her on a bed. They shooed him out and made him wait patiently in the waiting room.  
_W-What's happening to me…I-I feel dizzy…I can't feel anything…everything's going black…_

**Beep……beep……beep….**

"Young man…I'm afraid…s-she's almost gone. She had a very high fever when she came in. It couldn't be broke; you'd better say your last goodbye…" said the doctor solemnly.

"What do you mean last goodbye? You couldn't save her? Sango!" shouted Miroku as he ran into the hospital room. "S-Sango! Please be all right! Wake up! D-Don't die on me! I-I love you Sango!"

_M-Miroku…I can hear Miroku…but I can't see him…Miroku where are you? I-I'm scared and confused…_

"M-Miroku…" Sango said quietly.

"Sango! Y-you can hear me? Y-you're alive?" shouted Miroku.

"A-Alive? Oh…chuckles so that's what the blackness was all about…I was dying…this was my fault again…I should've gone home." Chuckled Sango.

_This was all my fault! If I had just gone home like Miroku said so then none of this would've happened! He wouldn't be here wasting his time and I wouldn't be in the hospital unable to pick up Kohaku. _

"Sango…no, don't say that! Not everything is your fault…sometimes they're mine…Sango…when I heard you didn't go home last night… my heart skipped a beat and I felt as if you were already gone. But then I somehow had some faith that you were alive. I somehow knew you were. You know sweet Sango…you'd better not scare me anymore or else you'll make me worry to my death. **Chuckles**" exclaimed Miroku.

_Worry? Y-you were worried? _

"Like I'd ever make you worry silly! You know…I heard you talking when I was surrounded by darkness. I think that was the reason why I'm still alive right now; it's because you were calling to me, urging me to live on. Miroku…I-I think I do truly love you. I won't try to chide myself away from others anymore. I want to know what is feels like to be in love…" exclaimed Sango.

_Love…I need to open myself to the world…I need to know what it feels like…_

"Sango, I love you with all my heart. I'm very glad that you finally opened up to me and not shunned me as you did before. It may not seem much, but it means a lot. Sango…I swore that if you died, I would've killed myself. That's how much I love you. I love you Sango." Said Miroku as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

_Miroku…I love you too_

"I-I love you too…" said Sango under her breath.

When he departed from her, her face flushed with a bright red but this time, somehow she didn't seem to mind blushing. They were in love and she finally knew what if felt like to actually be in love.

This is the story of a girl whom had never felt love. This is how her happy ending came to be and as for the "Romeo and Juliet" play, well let's say that it was the sweetest play ever! Sango managed to memorize all of her lines thoroughly and acted out her scene perfectly. As for Kagome and Inuyasha well, they seem to be closer than ever, literally! What became of Kikyou you ask? She, well after she got dumped by Inuyasha, she began dating someone named Onigumo…Kohaku? Well he met a nice young girl named Rin and now they're the best of friends. Everyone has a happy ending!

**---At the playground after the School Play—**

"You were beautiful Sango…" complimented Miroku.

_That's so sweet!_

"Thank you Miroku. You were pretty handsome yourself." Grinned Sango. The sunset was just about to rise up while they were swinging when suddenly, Sango pushed off of hers and jumped onto Miroku's. They sat in the same swing cuddling and chuckling.

"Sango…" started Miroku.

"Hm?" asked Sango warmly embraced in his arms.

"I know I've been saying this about a million times but I love you." Said Miroku. Sango only smiled and nudged him lovingly. She leaned on his chest and faced upwards as they watched the beautiful orange fire sunset spread through sky.

_Miroku…I finally felt love for the first time and it was all because of you…thank you Miroku…I love you…

* * *

_

**AN: Well my readers, that was the last chappie of "Swinging Sunset"! I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to please review! I'm really sorry that it had to end so soon! Thank you so much for reading "Swinging Sunset"!**


End file.
